starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Wes Quinn
Biography Clouded Past No one knows much about Wes Quinn before he showed up on a Nassau beach covered in seaweed and kelp during a huge storm. Suffering from amnesia, Wes had no idea where he came from or where he was. Only remembering his name, Wes was taken in by a local surf shop owner, Bart Kline. He was a 12 years old kid when he washed up in Nassau figured to have been knocked overboard during the storm. However, soon he realized that he could almost feel exactly in tune with sea animals. He spent most of his life in the water slowly developing more and more skills. However, with each new skill came more questions for his father figure, Bart. Discovery of Origins By the time he was 19, Wes had developed most of his powers and rarely used them, but soon he began to remember more and more. A city under the sea, a woman’s face, for a year he had the most vivid dreams that ended up with him shooting awake. Finally, Bart approached him and told him exactly about whom he was. Bart explained how he was from the city of Atlantis, and how he was sent away from the city when his mother died to live with his father. His father was a human living somewhere in the Bahamas, but sadly, when Wes tried to find him he found he had died years before after being lost at sea apparently trying to find Wes’ mother. When he asked Bart how he knew so much Bart confessed that he knew his mother when she came to Nassau years ago. In a heated argument, Wes claimed that Bart lied to him by not telling him about his true past. Wes ended up leaving the surf shop and opened his own dive shop. From that day on, Bart has tried to regain contact with Wes to no avail. Friends from the Mainland? After leaving Bart behind, Wes made his way on his own for awhile running a dive shop as he harnessed his powers more and more. However, a year after he left Bart behind, he got a new neighbor that moved into the old storefront next to him that had a dock in the back. Running his dive shop alongside the newly opened "Island Repair", Wes and his new aquaintance soon developed a fast friendship and have been working together for quite some time. Powers Human/Atlantean Physiology: Wes's powers come from his being a unique hybrid of Atlantean and Human genetics. *'Amphibious Physiological Adaptation:' Wes's body was specially developed for underwater conditions, granting him specialized blood circulation to withstand freezing temperatures and highly developed vision to see clearly even in murky ocean depths. Thanks to his dual heritage he can survive underwater or on land indefinitely although he is more at home in the waves. *'Superhuman Strength:' Like all Atlanteans, Wes is superhumanly strong. While Wes is immersed in water he is capable of lifting around 10 tons. When dry his strength is only slightly greater than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Speed:' Wes can run and move at speeds greater than even the finest human athlete. His speed was greatest, however, while swimming. He can reach speeds of up to sixty miles per hour while swimming in water. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Wes's advanced musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of normal human beings. Wes's stamina, much like his strength, steadily declines the longer he is out of contact with water and would diminish to the point where he only has slightly greater stamina than the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Agility:' Wes's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Wes's reflexes are similarly heightened and were superior to those of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability:' The tissues of Wes's body aremuch harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of normal human beings. He can withstand tremendous impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining injury though it is still possible to injure him. *'Aquatic Healing:' If injured, Wes's body could heal damaged tissue faster and more extensively than an ordinary human. Wes's accelerated healing is at its peak while he was immersed in water and diminished the longer he was out of contact with water. *'Extended Longevity:' Atlanteans age much slower and live much longer than human beings with the average Atlantean lifespan being about 120 years. *'Amphibious Breathing:' Like all Atlanteans, Wes can breathe indefinitely underwater due to having hidden gills located behind his ears. Abilities *'Expert Surfer:' Wes is an expert surfer capable of amazing feats. Limitations Aquaman has all human vulnerabilities but if away from water for too long he will become weaker. Also, submerging himself in water can add to his strength level. Category:Characters (WH) Category: Males (WH) Category:Heroes Category:Jedi_Kit_Fitsu